ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Light in the Darkness
de:Licht ins Dunkel fr:Un pas vers la lumière Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests Walkthrough *Talk to Gentle Tiger at (H-6). **''You will need to change area and wait until the next day (game time) after completing the previous quest. Some players also report having to wait until Japanese midnight before this cutscene triggered.'' *Talk to Pagdako at (H-9). *Talk to Blatherix at (F-8). **He asks you to bring him 30 chunks of Goblin Chocolate or 5000 gil to talk. **He will give you a Mine Shaft Key. *Enter Pashhow Marshlands (S) from Grauberg (S) for a cutscene. **Taking the Survival Guide to Grauberg (S) you can zone into Pashhow Marshlands (S) to activate the cutscene. After the cutscene, zone back into Grauberg (S) and take the Survival Guide to Rolanberry Fields (S) which will put you closer to Corroded Door in . *Check the Corroded Door at (F-5) in Pashhow Marshlands (S) to enter the battlefield for Light in the Darkness. *You will be warped into the Ruhotz Silvermines. **Buffs are not lost upon entry. TP and certain buffs are lost as a result of zoning. **Experience points are lost upon being knocked out. **Everyone who is entering the battlefield needs to have the key item. ***A character that has already completed the quest can enter to help without it. ***If your party members do not meet the requirements, you will not be transported inside. *Upon failure, a new key is needed. Blatherix will ask for 10 chunks of Goblin Chocolate or 1000 gil to give you one. *Once you have beaten the Quadav in Ruhotz Silvermines, talk to Gentle Tiger for the final cutscene. **You will be required to answer three questions. The answers are: ***''The ventilation shaft...'' ***''The senator did not light the lantern...'' ***''The senator was distracted...'' **Choosing an incorrect option appears to decrease the number of choices you have in the list. Battlefield Ruhotz Silvermines: *Can be completed successfully solo at around level 75 by several jobs. See talk page for strategies and discussion. *After a cutscene, you will find 9 Sapphirine Quadav and 1 Sapphire Quadav. *Kill any 7 Quadav to complete the objective. *You have 30 minutes to complete the objective. *The Quadav will appear rather close to the player characters, in front of them. Moving away from them before any comes close enough, will give time to prepare for battle without aggravating them. *The Quadav are in three groups of three Sapphirine Quadav with the Sapphire Quadav slowly roaming between the three groups. **The Sapphire Quadav has about 2000 HP and can use Benediction. **Killing the Sapphire Quadav will cause the Sapphirine Quadav to scatter, making it easier to pick them off one by one. ***They will still be aggressive as usual after scattering, but only after they stop "fleeing". **It is possible to kill them one by one, as long as the Quadav of choice is a good distance from the other two in the group. *They all have fairly low HP and Defense but are highly resistant or immune to Gravity and Bind. *They have True Hearing. *Trusts are allowed.